The Daughter You Never Know You Had
by David's Baby
Summary: Carlisle had a daughter that he never know existed. Natasha has been through some much hurt and really doesn't know where she belongs. Now the Cullen family has a new member of the family but they don't know all of her secrets. Will they find out in time?


**The Daughter That You Never Know You Had**

**By: Natasha Smith**

**Point of views of TDYNKYH Characters**

Natasha—NPOV

David—DPOV

Bella—BPOV

Edward—EPOV

Rosalie—RPOV

Emmett—EmPOV

Alice—AlPOV

Jasper—JPOV

Esme—EsPOV

Carlisle—CaPOV

Brandy—BrPOV

Chance—ChaPOV

Winter—WPOV

Jake—JaPOV

Chelsey—ChPOV

Chris S. —CSPOV

Francis—FrPOV

Greg—GrPOV

Chris L.—CRPOV

Mystery Person-? POV

Sheyla—SheyPOV

**The Daughter That You Never Know You Had**

**Preface**

I always thought of how I was going to die, but never did I ever imagine it like this. These last few months though, had given me a reason to live unlike before.

Right now though, I was scared shit less as I stared across the field. Red eyes stared right at me. They all smiled at me, their teeth pearly white teeth gleaming in the moonlight, but I swear that I could recall some of these people, these hunters.

Then one at a time they stepped forward, each step bringing them closer to me. A loud growl sounded from deep in the forest by the field.

**Chapter One**

**NPOV: Natasha's POV**

**July 6, 2011**

_Damn, _I thought, _I am going to hate today._ I threw off my blankets, and walked towards my closet. I picked out my favorite black T-shirt that said, 'If looks could kill, you would have died when you met me,' and some black pants with holes. I went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. After I got out, dried off, and had my clothes on, I did my make-up, which was black eye liner, black lipstick, and black eye shadow. As I was walking back to my room, I heard my sister and grandmother talking about our birthday party. My sister and I have the same birthday, but we're four years apart in age.

"…But grandma, I want my own party, not one with _her_," my sister, Sammy, whined.

"I know, but we have to join both of your parties together because I do not have enough money for both parties," my grandmother, Debbie, responded.

"I don't care. All she every does is wear black, piss you off, make me mad, she stares at nothing, everyone asks her about them two marks on her neck, and she makes mean jokes about my friends with her friends when they are right there. She leaves then comes home at weird hours of the night, and gets a new piercing every week or so," Sammy kept ranting on and on. In fact she was almost yelling now. "I bet she never sleeps because there are always dark purple bruise-like shadows under her eyes!"

"Sam, calm down. You are going to wake your sister up that is unless she is already up. I will talk to her today, and see if we can cut some of her party down so you can have yours. Is that okay with you?" Debbie finally gave in. She always gives in for Sammy.

"Yeah. I will go get her up now," Sam said, excited like always when she gets her way. I only get my why with my mom.

"Okay. Be careful. Remember the last time you tried getting your sister up?" Debbie warned her.

I almost laughed remembering that day as I continued to my room.

_I was partying with my friends last night, and a guy almost killed me, so when I came home, I put a knife under my pillow not knowing if he had followed me home. In the morning, Sammy came in to wake me up, because we were leaving soon, but what she did almost got her killed. She jumped up on my bed right on my stomach; my hand slid under my pillow, and pulled out the knife. She screamed when I flipped her over on her back until the blade of the knife went up to her throat. Debbie came running in to see us backed up into a comer, Sammy crying, and me holding a knife to her throat. She tried to calm me down, but she couldn't. So she went downstairs, and called Francis, my mom. She came over, and went straight to my room. She calmed me down enough that I could release Sam, and put the knife away. She went running to Debbie, and they both left, leaving me to talk to my mom. She sat on the bed while I stood by the window, and asked me what had happened that made me almost kill my sister. I told her everything that happened last night, and this morning._

I was laughing really softly when Sammy came knocking on my door. I stopped laughing at once and went to open my door. Sammy was slightly shaking and I had to bite my lip to stop myself from laughing at the sight. "What do you want?" I growled at her.

"Grandma wants you downstairs. She needs to talk to you," Sammy said, shaking a little harder.

"Fine," I growled at her. I laughed when she started trembling. She turned and flew back down the stairs. I went back into my room, thinking that something is way off today. I was trying to remember when I laughed like I did minutes ago as I put on my black D.C. shoes and put in my tongue, earring and lip piercing. I quickly ran a brush through my hair. Then I walked slowly out of my room and down the stairs still trying to remember. When I got into the kitchen Debbie and Sammy where there and I still did not remember. "Can you make this quick? I have a few phone calls I need to make," I said before anyone of them could speak.

"Tasha—" Debbie started.

"It's Natasha," I growled. They both flinched and started to tremble from the venom in my voice.

"Natasha, can we cut some of your party back?" Debbie asked. It was really hard not to laugh at the scared voice she was using.

"Fine. I don't care. Besides I will only be here long enough to see the family that came and open their presents, then I will be leaving."

"Yes," Sammy yelled. Then she started running towards me to give me a hug before Debbie had time to stop her.

"If you touch me I will kill you unlike last time," I yelled. That made Sammy stop in her tracks and she looked so scared that I was laughing as I grabbed my cell, then I went on the porch to make my calls.

**In The Forest**

After I made my calls, I decided to take a walk in the forest by our house. I had a couple of hours before I had to go back home for the party. I walked further then I normally would walk in the forest. When I came to a little meadow, I sat down by the edge of the trees on a fallen log. I sat there for a while thinking still trying to remember but my mind was blank. I looked at my cell to see that it was time to head back but before I could make a move from where I sat, I heard a sound that made me freeze. I turned my head slowly toward the way the sound came from and I saw…

**AlPOV: Alice's POV**

_What is wrong with my visions? _I thought. _Why do I keep seeing this girl? Who is she?_ But just then I got another vision.

**Vision:**

_The girl was walking in the forest and she keep getting further away from her house. Then the girl reach a meadow and she started to walk through the meadow but as soon as she got to the middle of the meadow, she fell to the ground screaming and withering in pain._

**End Of Vision**

When the vision ended my family was around me. Edward, Bella, and I had a confused expression on our faces. Carlisle asked, "Alice, what did you see?" I told them what I had seen and Carlisle asked, "Did you see why she was screaming in pain?"

"No. That is what is confusing. She was just walking through the meadow, and then she fell to the ground screaming and withering in pain just like the transformation. But I think I know what is going on."

"What?" My whole family asked.

**NPOV**

…It was my mom and my step-dad walking towards me. "What are you two doing out here?" I asked.

"We were sent to find you," Francis replied.

"Let me guess. Debbie sent you out to find me and talk to me because of what I said to Sammy this morning. Right?" I guessed getting really angry she does this all the time. When I do something like that, she calls mom and tells on me.

"Yes but don't worry we are not here to cuss you out. We want to give you one of your present from as far away from your grandmother as possible, because it is not what she wants us to give you, but hell we want to! So here. We think you are going to like it," Greg said well Francis handed me a box-like thing. When I opened it, it was a…

**BPOV: Bella's POV**

Wow. Alice's visions are just getting more and more weirder.

"Alice, what do you mean?" Esme asked. "What do you know?"

"I mean I got to look at her a little bit more then I use to. Just before she fell, I saw that she did have a bite mark on her neck but she and the rest do not know what it is. Some think it is a birth mark, some think some animal bite her, and she tells who ever asks that she got into a fight with a wolf and he bite her."

"What do you mean more then you use to?" Jasper asked.

"Why did she not turn when she was bitten?" Carlisle asked.

**NPOV**

…Switchblade. A black handle with flames and skulls up and down the handle. "Thanks, Mom, Dad. I love it. You were right grandma would not want me to have it."

"Your welcome, honey. I'm glad you like it," Francis replied.

"How is your birthday going, Tasha?" Greg asked. Francis and Greg are the only family members that can call me Tasha except for my friends.

"Okay. Sam got her way again. So they cut my party down which I don't really care because it is not like I will be there long enough anyway," I replied.

"Where are you going?" Francis asked.

"My friends are having a party for me at one of their houses and I am supposed to get a call or text to know where to go," I said.

"Okay. We should go back before they send someone out to find us, doll," Francis said using part of my nickname.

We laughed as we walked back to the hellhole, I mean house. Making small talk here and there. When we reached the house, the backyard was lighted up with decorations and Debbie was putting the cake out, the presents, and the tables, while Sam was putting the chairs out.

When Sammy seen us, she ran out to meet us and greet Francis and Greg. I stayed back in the shadows of the trees somewhat and when Sam seen me she said, "Finally, you got here. Grandma and I have been so worried," lie, "so when mom got here grandma sent her out to find you. Where were you?"

"You don't need to know where I was, understand?" I growled.

"Tasha," Francis warned, when Sam ran off.

"Fine. I will try to be nice," I replied. I then walked off into the house and up to my room. I turned on my stereo and turned the volume to medium. About 20 to 30 minutes later, I heard the doorbell. "Great. Now hell is about to get worse," I said to myself, as I turned off my stereo and left my room. Sam and her friends were in the living room talking so I slipped in unnoticed. I was in a dark, shadowed corner. "Well, well, isn't Sammy and her skank of friends," I said slightly mocking them. They all jump at the sound of my voice making me laugh a high, cold, bitter, laugh. They all turned toward the sound of my voice as I took a step toward the light.

"What do you want, Tasha?" Sam asked.

"Do not call me that. My name is Natasha," I growled and watched as they all flinched back from of venom in my voice. "Besides I just wanted know which of your skanks—I mean friends—was here. So I can pick and torched them," I whispered the last sentence.

"Where are _your_ friends, Natasha," asked one of them.

"I will be meeting up with them soon enough don't worry," I told her. I then turned back to Sam asking, "Are the family here that is supposed to be?"

"Yeah. They are out back," She replied.

"Wait. How did you come in here without us hearing you?" another one asked.

"I can't tell you because if I told you then I would have to kill you," I replied. They all flinched when I said the word _kill_. With that I left them wondering how. I went outside to see who has showed up. I seen about 10 of the family that was supposed to show up but I could not see Francis or Greg. Just when I was going to go find them, I heard someone call me. The voice was not part of my family so I froze.

**AlPOV**

"To answer your question, Japer, is because I keep seeing her. It started on her 14th birthday. In these visions she was at parties either getting hurt, going to be hurt, or almost hurt. On visions was when she was at a party and she was almost killed by a guy. Another was the next morning when she almost killed her sister because she thought it was that guy come to finish her off. To answer your question, Carlisle, I believe the reason why the venom did not spread was because her blood was keeping it at bay but I don't know why or how, this is just my theory," I answered all their questions that has been flying at me.

"I do like your theory, Alice, but I don't know. There are some holes in it," David said.

"I know but that is what I have so far but if I have another vision soon then I will come up with a different theo—" I was cut of by another vision.

**Vision:**

_Edward, Bella, Jasper, David, and I all enter the meadow where the black hair girl was lying still screaming. When we got to her David picked her up and we ran back to the car._

**End of Vision**

"Alice? Alice, sweetheart, what did you see?" Jasper asked.

"I seen Edward, Bella, Jasper, David and I going to get her. But there is one problem to that," I replied.

"What is the problem, Alice?" Asked Emmett.

"We don't know where she is," I replied.

**CPOV: Chris's POV**

We just go to grandma's house for Sammy and Natasha's party. When we walked in Sam and her friends were in the living room talking and we heard music from upstairs from Natasha's room. We walked outside and started talking to the other guests.

About 15 minutes later, heard the back door close and Natasha walked out. I watched as she scanned the crowed looking for someone but she did not find him or her, so she turned to leave when a voice called her name.

**?POV**

I was waiting in the forest by her house looking for her. I watched as she went into the house after she talked with her mom and made her sister run away. Then I saw some of her family members enter the backyard while her mom and step-dad went out for a few. I look away for a minute and heard the back door open. I looked back and saw her standing on the porch, looking for someone. She turned to leave, I called out to her.

**NPOV**

I turned around quickly, trying to find where his voice came from. When I could not find him, I was going to turn back to find mom but then he stepped out from the shadows. We walked toward each other but before either of us could even speak to each other, I was being called to open presents. I told him to wait a minute and I will talk to him.

I turned to Debbie and yelled, "Couldn't you have waited until I was finished talking?"

Francis just appeared next to me and said to Debbie, "Mom, just give her some time to talk with him and then she will came back to the party, ok?"

"Fine, but you stay in the backyard, Natasha," Debbie agreed.

"Whatever," I said. Then I turned back to him. "What are you doing here, Jake?"

"I came to give you my present and wish you a happy birthday," Jake replied.

"Aren't you going to the party?" I asked.

"I was but my aunt just died and we have to leave tonight to go up to Canada for the funeral," Jake said.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"It's okay. I will be fine. Anyway, here is your present," Jake said while handing me a small box.

When I opened it, it was a choker with spikes all around. "Thanks, Jake. I love it," I said while he helped me put it on. When he was done I turned around and gave him a hug, which I rarely give but knowing that something is not right today or something bad is going to happen I really don't care what I do.

"What was that for?" Jake asked a little worried.

"Well, I know something is going to happen today but do not know what or when so I really don't care what I do until then," I replied.

"Well, I need to go. We will be leaving soon. I will talk to you when we get back, K?" Jake said.

"Yeah. When you get back, we will get Brandy, Winter, and Chelsey, and we will go to the movies or something, okay?" I replied.

"Yeah we will," Jake agreed. "Well see ya." And with that he left.

I turned back to find everyone staring at me, "What? Have you guys not seen two friends make plans or talk to each other?" I growled at them.

They all flinched excepted for Francis and Greg. "Because you just hugged someone that is not your mom or Greg," Chris, my cousin, told me.

"Whatever, can we get this over with already? I'm expecting a call or text and after that, I'm gone," I asked.

"Yes, lets. I need to spend more time with my daughters," Francis answered me. They all nodded still dazed.

After I opened all of my presents, which were a lip and tongue piercing from Francis and Greg, a pair of earrings from Sam and the rest of my family, and Chris gave me black and blood red hair dye with a nose piercing, had some ice cream and talked with Francis and Greg, my cell beeped. I flipped it opened and I have a text from Brandy, my BFF/ sister (I wish), which said:

_Meet us at the Haunted House on Pine St._

_Luv Tiz_

I replied:

K see u there in bout 20

_Luv T.T_

"Bye mom, dad. See you soon or, if not, talk to you later," I said to Francis and Greg.

"Wait. Where is the party so I know where you are?" Francis asked.

I sighed, "It's at the Haunted House on Pine St., okay?"

**AlPOV**

"That is a problem," Emmett said.

"Yeah but Alice will find out," Rosalie said.

"If I have another vision. We do not know where she is or what her name is," I told them.

"Wait. Alice, do you remember any other decision she had made before these last visions?" Bella asked.

"Yeah. I remember one," I replied. "It was the first one I had of her."

**_Flashback_**

_I was watching a fashion show on T.V when a vision hit me._

**Vision:**

"_I can't wait to get out of this town. I hate it here. I hate Lewisville. I hate Idaho. I can't wait until I can move. Maybe I will go to Italy, Spain, Germany, or Norway. Maybe even France or China," a black-haired girl seemed to be saying to a hot pink-haired girl and a redhead girl._

**End of Vision**

_**End of Flashback**_

"I know where she is now but where in that town I don't have any idea," I told them.

"Where is she, Alice," Esme asked.

"She is in Lewisville, Idaho," Bella and I told them. Edward seems to be having a debt with himself so he keeps quite.

"Do you know when she is supposed to be transformed?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah. Tonight and soon. We better get going so we can be there before they go out to find her," I replied.

"Okay. Be careful. It's a good thing we are close to Lewisville or they would probably find her before we do," Esme said.

"We will, Esme. Jasper, Edward, Bella, David, lets go," I said. When Edward did not move, Bella grabbed his arm and dragged him out while we followed.

"Whose car?" David asked, as we enter the garage.

"Bella's. Hers is the fastest car that can make that distance as fast as we can go," I replied. I then turned to Bella as she put Edward in the car. "Bella, you need to floor it. I know you don't really like to go fast but we really need to get to her."

"I will, Alice. Don't worry. We will get to her as fast as the car will let us," with that we got in to the care and drove off hitting 150 in less than 10 seconds.

**NPOV**

"Okay. Call me when you get in, Okay? I don't care what time it is. I want to know, Okay?" Francis said.

"I will, mom. Love ya," I replied.

"Love ya, too," Francis and Greg said together. They both laughed.

With that I left into the forest. As I reached the meadow that I had seen earlier that day, I went through it. Just as I made it to the middle, I felt excruciating pain shooting through my body.

**Chapter Two: The Horror**

**JPOV: Jasper's POV**

_This is weird. First, Alice has a vision of a girl that we do not know. Second, she has had more then one vision of her. Third, now we are going after her. I don't get it._

"I agree with you, Jasper," Bella said.

"What did we miss?" David asked.

"Jasper was thinking about how this is all weird and how he doesn't get it," Bella answered. "And I agreed with him because we do not know this girl yet we are going after her for some unknown reason. Unless Alice has seen something she ahs not told us."

Alice was silent. I could feel the guilt coming off her. "I would say what I did see but you guys will have to wait and see." Her voice said with hidden excitement.

"Alice, we just entered Lewisville. Now where to?" Bella asked.

**AlPOV**

I was just about to answer when we heard a scream and a vision hit me.

**Vision:**

_There were two girls waiting outside a house for someone. One has shoulder length hot pink hair and the other has elbow length red hair. "Where is she?" asked the redhead._

"_I don't know. Maybe I should call her," the pink-haired girl answered._

"_Yeah. She always answers for you," said the redhead._

_The pink-haired pulled out her cell and called but no one answered. "That is weird. She always answers for me even if she is busy."_

"_We should go look for her. Knowing her she wore something that if some guy was driving down the road or walking through the forest, she is in trouble."_

_They both took off going to find their friend. The redhead went down the road while the pink-haired took the forest. The one in the forest went until she hit the meadow, which she found the black hair girl. "Oh My God! Natasha, are you okay? What's wrong? What happened? Natasha? Can you hear me?" the girl asked. "Natasha, its Brandy. Please talk to me. I can't lose you now. Not with everything happening now in my life."_

**End of Vision**

"Alice, what did you see?" Jasper asked.

"Bella, floor it now. We need to get to her now," I yelled at her.

"We are here. Now let's get her before someone sees her," Bella said.

Edward finally woke from his daze and followed us. When got to the meadow in time.

"David, pick her up and lets get her to Carlisle, Edward, Bella, make it look like she was attacked by a animal or something," I told them.

After that was all done, we left the meadow, just in time.

**DPOV: David's POV**

I have no idea what we are doing but why do we need to get this girl? Alice just said that we needed to get to her now so just a few of us did. When we got to the meadow, I saw the most beautiful girl in the world. With her screaming and withering in pain broke my heart. I just wanted to hold her and take care of her if she would let me.

**BrPOV: Brandy's POV**

_K see u there in bout 20_

_Luv T.T_

So Jessica and I waited for Natasha but she never showed up. Half an hour later and she still was not here. "Where is she?" Jessica asked.

"I don't know. Maybe is should call her," I replied.

"Yeah. She always answers for you," she said.

So I pulled out my phone and called her. The phone went straight to voice mail. "That is weird. She always answers for me even if she is busy."

"We should go look for her. Knowing her she wore something that if some guy was driving down the road or walking through the forest, she is in trouble."

I agreed with her. We both took off to find Tasha. Jess took the road while I took the forest, knowing which way she would go to get to the party from her house.

I was almost to her house when I came to a meadow and when I took in the scene in front of me I screamed. I ran around the meadow and took off toward her house. Tasha's family was still outside and they all looked to the forest when they heard me.

As soon as I stepped out and Francis seen the sight I was in, she ran to me. "Brandy, what happed? Where is Tasha?" she asked.

"I don't know," I cried.

"What do you mean? I thought she was going to a party that you guys set up for her," she said as we all went inside.

"She was. I texted her the location and she texted me back saying she will be there in about 20 minutes. I know she would take the forest because she likes the dark and gloomy. Jessica and I waited for her outside the house but she never showed. I called her but she didn't answer. She always answers me even if she is busy, if it is very late, or if she is at work. So it scared me when she did not so jess and I went out to look for her but…then…I…saw…" I could not go on.

"What did you see, Brandy?" Greg asked. Tasha was like his own daughter.

"I saw the meadow," I wailed.

"What do you mean 'You saw the meadow'?" Debbie asked. Like she cared what happed to her.

"Francis, I need to call Jess and the police. Then I need to call the party to tell them that I don't think Tasha can make it but I don't think I can tell them."

"Okay, sweetie," Francis told me. I was always like her daughter.

I pulled out my cell and called Jessica.

"Hey, Jess," I said softly.

"Hey, what's wrong? Did you find her? Where are you?" Jess asked.

"I may have found her. I am at Tasha's house. Could you come over here? I think you need to be here for this," I answered.

"Okay. I will be over soon," she replied and hung up.

I then called the police reporting a possible crime scene. After I called the police, I called the party and told Ryan that the party is over.

Ryan asked "Why?"

"You will find out later," I said.

After I got off the phone, Jess just walked through the door with two police officers at her heels.

"Okay officer, it is this way," I said wincing slightly.

"Brandy, what is going on?" Jess questioned.

"Just wait and see, Jess," I replied, as we walked out the backdoor.

"Miss, what is this about?" one of the officers asked.

"See my friend, Natasha, was going to her birthday party but she never made it there. So Jessica and I went out to find her. Jess took to the road while I went into the forest. I made it to a meadow close to her house, and what I saw was quite frightening. I ran here and told Francis, Tasha's mom, what happened," I told them.

"How far is this meadow?" the other officer asked for we have been walking in the woods for a while.

"Not much further," I answered. Then we got to the meadow. I heard gasps from behind me.

"Oh my God," Jessica and Francis said together.

"Brandy, you didn't tell me it was this bad," Francis said.

"Miss, let's head back to the house and all of you need to give a statement. Johnson, call this in and get some back up. She may still be alive," the first officer said. When we left, Officer Johnson called it in and put up the crime scene tape.

The other officer got our statements and then the police dogs showed up. Officer Johnson came up to Francis, "Do you have anything of your daughters that we could use for the search dogs?" he asked.

"Yeah. Hang on," Francis replied sobbing slightly. She then went to Tasha's room. When she came back, she had Tasha's favorite jacket. "Here."

"Thanks Madam," Johnson said. Then he went to the dogs to search for Tasha.

**Officer Johnson POV**

After I got something of the victim's so the search dogs could track her. They tracked all the way to the meadow and then to the middle where they stopped and started to sniff around the middle like they look the scent or the victim was walking around in a circles. Then they went toward the road, where they stopped again and lost the scent.

I went back to tell the family what happened.

**BrPOV**

About an hour or so later, Johnson came back with news, "I have some good and bad news," he said.

"What is the good news?" Greg asked.

"The good news is that your daughter may be alive," Johnson said.

"And the bad?" Sammy asked.

"There is a good chance she is a live but she my have been taken."

There was a minute of silence until Francis screamed. A loud piercing scream that the neighbors could probably hear. I know that she was in pain because she probably just lost one of her daughters. I was at a lost for words. I was thinking '_I just lost my sister,' _over and over again.

I then started saying aloud, "no, no, no, no. I can't lose her. Not now, when I need her the most."

**FPOV: Francis's POV**

I just found out that one of my daughters is either dead or alive and taken. It was too much for me to handle. I just screamed my heart out. Brandy was talking to herself but no one paid any attention to her.

"Tasha's dead?" Sam asked.

"She might be or she is alive and was taken somewhere. I have radioed all the hospitals for her in this area and the surrounding areas," Officer Johnson said.

I was about to say something to the officer when Jessica said, "Brandy, are you okay?"

I turned to Brandy to see…

**AlPOV**

Once we all got into the car, the girl, whose name we still did not know, was lying across Jasper, David and I, Bella floored the car. The car hit 190 in 2.5 seconds flat. How she did that no one knows. The girl had her feet on Jasper's lap, her body on mine and her head on David's lap. David was stroking her hair and pulling out the dirt, twigs and weeds out.

We made it home in record time, which was about half an hour, which it usually takes us about an hour. We got out of the car, with David still carrying the girl, and ran into the house where Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie was waiting for us/

"David, put her on the couch," Carlisle said.

David put her down and backed away slowly. Just as Carlisle went to check on her I got a vision.

**Vision:**

_We all sat around the T.V. watching the news when the girl's picture came up and everyone gasped._

"_Natasha Smith has been missing for 4 days now and the police believe that she is badly injured. She is 17 years old. Last seen wearing all black. She has many piercing. If anyone sees her please call in number at the bottom of the screen or if you have any information on her whereabouts please call. Her family is really worried…" the newswoman said._

**End of Vision**

"SHIT!" Edward, Bella, and I said together.

"What? Alice, what did you see?" Carlisle asked still checking Natasha out. It was nice to finally know her name.

"Well, her name is Natasha Smith and she is 17 years old. We did not do a very good job with the scene though," I replied.

"Why? What happened?" Emmett asked while Carlisle moved a little ways from Natasha.

"Well, at first they all thought she was attacked and killed by animal but something was not right to one of the officers, so he called in the search dogs and they tracked her scent to the road. Now they think she was attacked and kidnapped," I told them and they all froze.

"What are we going to do?" Rosalie asked.

"We move away from the U.S. wait about a century then come back. Where we go I don't know yet," Carlisle said.

Just then, we all heard a quite voice that said, "Norway or Germany."

We all turned to Natasha, who was watching us with her bright green eyes trying to cover her pain.

"What?" Rosalie asked.

"Go to Norway or Germany. I heard that you didn't know where to go and I think that you should go to Norway or Germany because there are some small towns there and they are very cloudy," she replied softly, eyes closing, still trying to get rid of the pain.

"What does she mean? Does she know? How?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know," Esme replied.

"I mean I know that you guys are leaving soon and you need somewhere else to live. No I don't know but I do know that you guys like cloudy towns. How? I do not know," Natasha said.

Her eyes opened for a seconded time but her eyes was not just green anymore but green with red around the edges and it was only her first day almost second day.

We all gasped. This has not happened before. Then I just got another vision.

**Vision:**

_On the second day, Natasha is finally awake with bright red eyes but with gold around the edges. She took about being a vampire really well._

"_How is your eyes red with gold tint around the edges without going hunting, Natasha," David asked._

"_I don't know," she replied._

_Just then there was a knock at the front door, a human. Natasha looked to the door._

**End of Vision**

"Alice, what did you see?" Jasper asked.

"Natasha will wake up on the second day with a surprise for us. Then a human will knock and she will look toward the door. I don't know what happens after that though. It was like it was blocked off by something like werewolves but there are no werewolves in this area," I replied.

"What is the surprise?" Esme asked.

"You will see," Edward, Bella, and I said.

Just then we heard a piercing scream coming from Natasha. We all turned back to her to see that she was withering and she was going to fall off the couch soon.

"David, Emmett grab her arms and legs and hold her down before she hurts herself. Rosalie, get one of the guest rooms ready. Alice, could you go shopping for Natasha?" Carlisle asked.

"Okay I will," I replied while David and Emmett went to hold her down. Then Rose and I went up to the guest room next to David's and got things ready. We went down told Carlisle it was ready. I grabbed my wallet and keys, and then I got in my 911 turbo Porsche and headed to the nearest mall.

I went straight to Hot Topic, to find Natasha's clothes. After I spent four hours in Hot Topic, I went to Victoria Secret. Two hours later I was driving home. I got there in less than 50 minutes trying to beat Bella's time

I went back to Natasha's room and put her clothes in the closet. When I went back out to the room, she was lying there with her eyes wide open and looking at me. Her eyes were almost red now with just a little bit of green left.

"Alice, come here for a minute," Natasha said softly trying and failing to keep the pain from her voice.

I move toward her. "Yes, Natasha?" I asked.

"Please call me Tasha. Can you get some black paint so I can paint my room and black carpet too, please? I can't live with all these bright colors," Tasha asked me.

"Yes, I will do that," I replied.

"Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome," I told her. She smiled slightly.

I left wondering what could have happened in her life to make her like that. She is so quite, having to look in her eyes to see pain but not just the transformation pain but something deeper.

"Emmett, Japer, I need you," I called.

"Yes, Alice?" Emmett asked appearing next to me.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Jasper asked appearing in front of me.

"We need to go get some black paint and black carpet," I told them.

"Why?" Emmett asked.

"Because Tasha asked me to get her some," I said.

"Who?" Emmett asked.

"Natasha. She wants to be called Tasha. God, Emmett, keep up,"

"Oh. Okay," He said.

"Let's go," Jasper said.

**CaPOV: Carlisle's POV**

That was weird. I kind of remember that girl but she is different then when I seen her last. Her hair is different, voice, eyes, and attitude. But where did I see her?

**FPOV**

…That she was hyperventilating.

"Brandy, look at me. She is going to be okay. She will come back," I told her, trying to calm her down, walking toward her.

"B-but…she…w-won't," she cried into my shoulder.

"Why do you believe that," I asked stroking her hair.

"Because…she…is…in…pain….She…is…dying….I…can…feel…it," Brandy sobbed.

"What?" Greg and I cried out.

"She…is…almost…gone…now….She…is…leaving…me…which…means…she…can't…help…me…any…more."

"What does she help you with, Brandy?" I asked.

"My…family…problems…and…some…other…problems," she replied.

"Okay. Brandy, listen to me, I will help you through this, okay?" I told her.

"Okay," she replied calming down somewhat.

"Now, what do we do?" I asked Officer Johnson.

**NPOV**

After the pain, I could barely hear some voices but I couldn't really make it out. Then I felt myself being lifted, the wind in my hair, I heard a door opened and felt myself being set into people's laps. I heard the car starting and people talking while someone ran their hands through my hair. Then I heard doors open and I felt myself being lifted again.

I could clearly make out what the people where saying even if it was parts of sentences.

"David…her…couch," a male voice said.

Then I felt myself being let down on a big, fluffy couch. I felt hands touching me probably making sure I was okay. I heard yelling be three people after about 25 minutes.

"What?…what…you…?" the voice asked still checking me over.

"Well,…name…Natasha Smith…she…17. We…not…very…job…the scene…" a girl replied.

"Why? What…?" A booming voice asked.

"Well, at…they…thought she…attacked…killed by animal…something…not right…one…the officers. So he…in the…dogs…tracked…scent…road…now…think she…attached and kidnapped," the same girl replied. I opened my eyes to see 8 people in front of me talking. There was a bronze hair, pale skin guy next to a brunette, pale skin girl, a pixie black haired girl, next to a tall, blonde hair guy with battle scars of some sort, a blonde haired model type woman next to a largely built guy, a motherly type figure next a blonde guy who had doctor equipment next to him, and a beautiful brown haired guy that stood alone. I was thinking, _of course I was kidnapped because the last thing I remember was that I was in the forest walking and being in pain in the meadow._ Now I could hear them all clearly.

"What are we going to do?" asked the blonde model woman.

"We move away from the U.S., wait about a century, then come back. Where we go I don't know yet," the blonde doctor-looking guy that was checking me over but was looking at the others.

I finally decided to speak. "Norway or Germany." They all froze at the sound of my voice. I was confused when he said a century. They all turned toward me, while I tried to cover my pain.

"What?" the blonde model woman asked.

"Go to Norway or Germany. I heard that you didn't know where to go and I think that you should go to Norway or Germany because there are some small towns there and they are very cloudy," I replied closing my eyes trying to get rid of the pain.

"What does she mean? Does she know? How?" the booming voice asked worried.

"I don't know," a motherly voice answer.

"I mean I know that you guys are leaving soon and you need somewhere else to live. No I don't know but I do know that you guys like cloudy towns. How? I don't know," I said reopening my eyes.

They all gasped. For what I did not know. Just then the pixie girl's eyes glazed over. When she came back, they all started asking her questions, which I couldn't hear. The pain was starting again. Worst then before. I tried to stop the scream that was building at the back of my throat but I couldn't.

Then I felt hands holding me down. After a while the pain slowed so it was almost unnoticeable. Almost.

"Would you like to be moved up stairs so you're more comfortable on a bed?" a motherly voice asked.

"Sure," I replied my voice shaking slightly.

"David came and pick up Natasha. Put her in the room next to your room," she said.

Then I felt myself being lifted again by the same arms that first picked me up. For some reason I felt safe in his arms. I felt the wind blew through my hair again. I felt myself being set down again. Then, though maybe I was way out of it, I thought I felt his lips on my forehead.

After a while I opened my eyes, sat up against the headboard, and looked around the room, when my eyes fell on the closet. From where I sat, it looked fairly big. Then a girl came out who I remember was Alice.

"Alice, come here for a minute," I said trying to keep the pain from my voice.

Alice moved toward me. "Yes, Natasha?" She asked.

"Please call me Tasha. Can you get some black paint so I can paint my room and black carpet too, please? I can't live with all this bright color," I replied.

"Yes, I will do that," she said.

"Thank you," I said.

"Your welcome," she told me smiling at me. I smiled slightly but then I remembered the last time that I smiled. Alice left after that. When I heard the front door close I let the memory of that day wash over me.

_I was walking on the beach with my mom, grandma, and sister. Francis and I were talking. As we said something, Debbie interpreted us. She was accusing Francis and I about something. Francis was repressing a smirk while I was smirking right out. She then turned toward me and I could not hide my smile fast enough. This enraged her and she slapped me, hard. I staggered backward and tripped over a rock, falling over almost hitting the water and a rock that was sticking up out of the water. Francis ran over to me helping me up. When she made sure I was okay, she turned on my grandmother and started yelling._

"_I didn't mean it. I swear. I'm sorry, Tasha," Debbie said._

"_Sure you are," Francis said for me._

"_Well at least I'm here for the girls while you are out partying and bring new men home every two years," Debbie said. That was hitting below the belt. Francis has stayed with Greg for about three and a half years now._

"_Oh no you didn't. At least she didn't hit one of us," I told her._

"_I said I was sorry, Tasha," she replied._

"_My name to you and everyone else except mom, Greg and my friends is Natasha," I growled. I was about to take a step toward her when Francis grabbed my arm._

"_Dolly Marie, don't do it," she said in my ear, using her nickname she likes to use when I'm in trouble or when she needs something._

"_Fine," I replied._

People yelling my name over and over again brought me back from my memories. I opened my eyes and found every one of the Cullens standing around my bed with weird expression that I haven't seen in a while.

"Yes?" I asked the pain that I have been hiding a way for a while was so bad I couldn't talk without hiding the pain I was in.

"What happened? Rosalie and Emmett came in her to check on you. When they walked in, you were sitting up right with a blank expression on your face but your poster was tense like you were in extreme pain," Carlisle explained.

"I was reliving some memories I wish I could forget but that is never going to happen, even now," I said.

"Tasha, what do you mean by 'even now'?" Rosalie asked.

"What do you mean by 'memories I wish I could forget but that is never going to happen'?" Jasper asked.

"Jasper, I'm going to answer you first because that question is the hardest for me, I was reliving the last day I last smiled and every time I smile even slightly I remember that day. Every last detail, smell, taste, feel, sight. Rosalie—"

"Please, call me Rose," Rosalie interrupted.

"Rose, what I mean I know things that I don't think I'm supposed to know, I also heard voices in my head. I see the past, present and future and I also can mind control people. I know that soon and very soon at that, I will be able to get out of this bed and the pain I have been feeling for…wait a second, what is today?" I said.

"It is Sunday, 8 at night. You have been out since you birthday at this time," Bella said.

"What happened to me?" I asked.

"Tasha, what do you remember?" Carlisle asked.

"I remember being at home, being mean to my sister and her friends, a friend of mine came to give me a present, the party, talking with my mom and step-dad, getting a text from my BBF/sister, walking in the forest to a meadow that I was at earlier that day, and then just pain. I felt arms pick me up more then once, wind in my hair, people's laps, I heard voices, and someone running their hands through my hair." I replied.

"Okay. Then pain you felt was a transformation. You were bitten by a vampire and so the venom spread through your blood system," Carlisle said.

"Okay but I was not near anyone that has bitten me," I said.

"Do you remember the marks on your neck?" Alice asked.

"Yeah. What about them?" I replied.

"They are bite marks. Do you remember when you got them," Carlisle asked.

"Kind of. I remember when I was little and asked my mom but she said it was a birthmark. I was five years old at the time. When I turned nine I asked what she remembered about the marks and she told me that they didn't show up until I was four," I said.

"Now, Tasha, don't freak out, okay? We are vampires. Edward and Bella read minds. Bella can mind speak also. Alice can see the future. Jasper can feel emotions. Emmett and Rosalie are married. Esme and I are married. I'm a doctor. Last but not least David who is a fire starter and a shield."

"So I'm a vampire now?" I asked.

"Yep," Alice said.

"Does every vampire have a power?" I asked.

"No. Some do have powers but most don't. If you are really lucky you can get more then one power," Esme said.

"Tasha, so you know we are vegetarian vampires so we eat animals not humans," Carlisle told me.

"Okay. Carlisle, what does it mean when I feel a burning at the back of my throat?" I asked.

"You are thirsty. David, Jasper, Emmett, and Bella, do you guys want to take her hunting?" Carlisle asked.

**JaPOV: Jake's POV**

After I left Tasha's house, and I gave her a present she gave me a hug, which surprised her family and me, I went home and got ready to go to Canada. We got to the airport just in time to get on the plane and sit in our seats. We had about ten hours to get to Canada. When we got to Canada, we rented a car and drove about five hours to get to my aunt's house but when we got there I was feel quite ill. _It's probably just jetlag,_ I thought. I decided I was going to bed even through it was 9:30 p.m. and we have a big day tomorrow so I didn't want to be jetlagged for that.

I went up to the guest room and put on my shorts for bed. I climbed in and laid down but I could not fall asleep at all. I tossed and turned every few minutes. Something was not right back home. I don't know what it is but something happened. The next morning we all got ready for the funeral. All through the funeral, I still felt sick but it was worse. Thinking it was going to pass, I didn't tell my parents. But after the funeral, when we were back at my aunt's house and I still felt sick but it was getting worst by every passing minute. I finally told my parents.

They took me up to the room I was staying in and told me that I was a warlock. I was surprised but when I asked about how long this pain is supposed to go on they asked, "How long has this pain been going on?"

"Ever since we got here. Why?" I told them.

"The pain should stop by 9:30 p.m. but if not tell us right away. Okay?" My dad said.

After that they left to go back to the party while I stayed in the guest room, waiting for the pain to go away. About an hour later the pain kind of dulled down, so I went straight to sleep.

**Dream**

I was standing in a clearing waiting for someone. Winter stood on my right and two werewolves on my left. I doubted she would not show but then the wolves started to growl warning who ever was coming. I then sensed a presence and I know she had showed. I quieted the wolves.

When they had quieted, Winter and I saw golden eyes staring at us. Then they walked out but I had my eyes on the girl in the far left toward the back of the group. She looked almost the same as when I left but I could see some of the difference. Her hair was more shiny and pronounced. Her eyes a golden color like gold bars. Her cheekbones more pronounced. Her clothes where tight against her skin, making her curves show. Her skin was a paler color then before.

I know what she was but I couldn't believe it. She was standing here in Hamburg, Germany. I thought she was dead. We all did. What happened then? As I thought this three heads turned in my direction. One of which was hers. When I looked in her eyes, I saw recognition. Then she looked at the group in front of them. She seemed to recognize Winter, Chelsey, and Chris. One of them nodded at something but no one said a word. He stepped forward slowly with his arms raised in a non-threaten way.

"My name is Carlisle and this is my family. Esme, my wife, Edward and his wife, Bella, Emmett and his wife, Rosalie, Jasper and his Wife, Alice, David and his fiancé, Natasha," Carlisle said.

I stepped forward then. "My name is Jake. This is Winter, Chelsey and Chris, her boyfriend. My friends."

Edward, Bella, and David's heads swung toward Natasha. They were having a silent conversation. They all nodded at her. They turned away and Carlisle turned toward her. He nodded. Their conversation took less than thirty seconds. Natasha stepped forward with David watching every step she made.

"Jake, good to see you again," she said.

"Tasha, it is good to see you. You made quite a disappearance," I said.

"I know. Winter, Chelsey, Chris, how are you?" Tasha asked.

"We have been good. We all missed you," Winter replied. Chelsey wined in agreement.

"I doubt every one missed me. How did Brandy and my mom take it?" Tasha asked.

"Francis did not at first. She did try to kill herself, but then she was reminded that she was still needed and Tasha didn't want her to kill herself," Winter replied slowly.

"What about Brandy?" She asked.

"Well, Brandy went missing about two weeks after you. With you gone she was not herself," I replied softly.

"What do you mean?" Tasha asked worried.

"We think that Brandy ran away," Winter said.

"No, not that. I meant, what do you mean not herself?" Tasha asked.

"She was different. She would not talk to anyone for about four days. She never ate. She still would not talk unless spoken to. Then one day she was gone. She was staying at Winter's house. When Winter woke up, Brandy was gone and there was a note. She left nothing, not a trace of herself," Winter replied.

"No," was all Tasha said before she fell to her knees. David ran forward, holding her, trying to comfort her.

"David, get her out of here," Carlisle said.

"Meet you at the house," he replied picking Natasha up and disappeared.

**End of Dream**

I woke with a start. My heart beating a thousand times a minute. The pain that had dulled was so much worse. I was drenched in cold sweat. _What the hell was that dream?_ I looked at the clock to see it was three in the morning. I know I should call my parents but at this time, I don't know. I decided to call them as a really sharp pain shot through my body.

"Mom? Dad? Can you come here?" I called out.

I heard footsteps and the guest room door opened a few minutes later.

"Yes, Jake?" came the tired voice of my dad.

"Sorry for waking you, dad, but you told me to tell if the pain continued and it still is but it is worse then before," I said.

"Okay, Jake. I need to tell you that you know that you are a warlock and I am one too. Your mom is a witch. There are some other magical families out there and only one that lives in Rigby," he told me.

"I don't understand," I said.

"We will talk more tomorrow, okay? Right now you need your sleep. Just tell us if you start having weird dreams," he replied.

"Before you go. I did have a weird dream a few minutes ago," I told him.

"Tell me what happened in your dream," he demands.

I told him every detail of the dream. When I finished his face was painfully, fear, and worry.

"What does my dream mean?" I asked.

"Well, one of your friends is going to die and become one of the cold ones, one is a witch, and so is her family, two are werewolves descendents of the first werewolf and the last of your friend is already one of the damned," he answered. "It means that you meet up with them and help out the one that is in trouble."

"So I will be helping my friends when they need me? But when will I know?" I asked.

"Yes. We will have to try that out to figure your power. We will when we get home. Now off to sleep, we got to make the trip back home tomorrow," my dad said, as he left. I fell asleep wondering what my power will be.

**WPOV: Winter's POV**

I know that something bad just happened. I don't know what but I know it is really bad and I have a gut instinct that is saying that it was one of my friends. Also I know that someone is changing into a warlock right now but who, I don't know. I know I am a witch and that my family are witches and warlocks. When I need to know something about witches, I go to my mom.

"Mom, I need some help," I said walking into my mom's study.

"What do you need, Winter?" My mom asked.

"I need to know why I can feel that something bad just happened to one of my friends and that something is changing into a warlock," I replied.

"Well, we all can fell when someone is changing when you are close to that person. The reason you feel that something bad just happen to one of your friends is because something did," she told me.

"Who? What happen?" I asked.

"Natasha. No one knows," she replied.

"Thanks, mom," I said and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" My mom asked.

"I'm going to call Brandy," I replied with that I left, pulling out my cell and called Brandy. When Brandy answered, her voice was horsed, croaky like she has not used it for a while or has been crying.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Brandy," I answered.

"What do you need, Winter?" she sounded distracted.

"Have you seen or talk to Natasha lately?" I asked.

"N-no. I haven't," she sounded weak.

"Why? I thought you talk to her everyday," I said.

"I know. Winter, can you come over? Bring Jake, Chelsey, and Chris too," she told me.

"I will but Jake can't make it because he is in Canada," I replied.

"Okay. See ya soon," she said.

"Bye," I said closing the phone. "Mom got to go see Brandy. Be back later," I yelled while heading out the door.

I arrived at Brandy's house with Chelsey and Chris twenty minutes later. I rang the doorbell and Brandy's dad answered.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"We need to talk with Brandy," I replied.

"What if she can't talk?" He asked.

"Let them by," a weak voice call from behind him.

"Fine. Come in," he growled at us and stepped aside. Behind him was Brandy. Her looks were different. No make-up, hair messed up and tangled. She looked skinner and paler. She looked like she is about to pass out just standing by the stairs. Her eyes red and puffy like she has been crying for days on end.

"Oh, Brandy. What happened to you?" Chelsey asked rushing towards her.

"Let's go to my room and talk," she replied weakly. We walked up to her room, sat down around the bed, while she closes the door and sits down on the bed.

"What happened, Brandy?" Chris asked.

"You know we gave Tasha a birthday party right? Jessica and I waited for her but she never showed. We went out looking for her. Jessica took the road and I took the forest. I found a meadow close by her house. I took one look at the meadow and screamed. It looked like a blood bath like off of Dead Alive, the last scene. I ran around the meadow and ran to Tasha's house. I told her mom, called Jessica, the police and the party. When Jessica and the police arrived, I took them and Tasha's mom to the meadow. The police took our statements and called for back up. Then they called in the scent dogs. We think that she is dead or she is alive but taken," Brandy told us, winning.

"We didn't know. Sorry you had too relive that," Chelsey said sadly.

"I know that you didn't know. I have been reliving that night since it has happened. That was two days ago," she whispered.

"Why didn't you tell us?" I asked.

"Why? I didn't want you to relive that night like I have. I lost sleep from it. I am afraid to sleep at night now because I don't want to relive that night again. Every day, I think of what has happened to her but my mind just makes the images worst then they really are," Brandy was almost shouting now. She quieted her voice. "I can't even go place she has been for memories that will make me curl up in a ball, sobbing."

"I'm sorry, Brandy. I didn't know what you are going through," I said.

"It's okay but please don't bring it up again," Brandy said.

"We won't. Brandy would you like to stay with one of us? I know that Tasha has been here," I asked.

"Sure. I will go to you house, Winter, because I know Tasha has been to Chelsey's house and I don't think Chris's parents would like to have a girl like me in their house," she replied.

"Okay, grab your stuff and let's go. My truck is waiting out front," I said. We helped her pack up some of her stuff and put it in the car while Brandy worked in a daze. Not really seeing things, not really hearing things and not really talking. We left without a word from her parents and went to my house. When we went inside.

**Chapter Three: The Plan**

**DPOV**

I can't believe how much pain she's in right now. When you look into her eyes you see the pain in them. Her pain goes far back and just looking into the depths of her eyes you can see her pain.

Bella and Edward threw me a concerned look and I was worried she might have heard me.

_Edward, do you know if she heard me since she is a mind reader? _I thought.

Edward shrugged.

_Why don't you know?_

"I can't read her mind so if she knows she is hiding it well," he replied.

Everyone's heads turned towards us. Their faces confused.

"What did we miss?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing," Edward and Bella replied quickly.

I took a glance at Natasha. She sat there looking at me with a weird frustrated look. I tilted my head slightly to the right.

"What?" I asked her.

"Why can't I read some people's minds, Carlisle?" she asked still looking at me.

"Tasha, the reason is that some people's mind can protect itself from attacks like Bella's for example. No one can read her mind, have her think she's in pain, etc. now some people can put blocks up but they could crumble easily. Can you tell me whose mind you can't read?" Edward said.

"I can't read Bella's obviously and I can't read David's but I can get some pieces from his. Everyone else's I can read," Tasha said finally looking away from me to shift her glaze at Edward.

"You can't read David's mind except for some pieces right?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes. Why?" she asked turning her piercing glaze on him.

"Because Edward and Bella can read his mind. Before I forget," we all laugh except for Tasha, "Emmett, David, Jasper, Edward, and Bella can you guys take her hunting?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah we can," Bella replied. Edward and Bella walked back to their room while Emmett went to his and Jasper went to his so they can change into hunting outfits. I didn't need to because I went hunting earlier that morning and didn't change before things got hectic.

"Alice, did you get what I asked?" Tasha asked turning her glaze to her.

"Yeah their in the jeep. I'll put them up with the help of Esme and Rosalie so we should have it done by the time you get back. The same things are going to be add at the new house," Alice replied skipping over to her and sat on the bed beside her. Alice then looked at us and said, "Get out. I need to get her some hunting clothes ready. Now leave."

We all left. Carlisle and Esme went to his study while Rose went to her and Emmett's room. I wondered down into the living room to wait. Jasper was already in the living room and he looked up when I walked in. Jasper and I went and sat on the couch waiting for the others. Next that appeared was Emmett and he sat in the love seat.

"Where is Rose?" I asked.

"Helping Alice."

Then Edward and Bella appeared and Edward took the chair while Bella took her place on his lap. Finally, Tasha arrived in a black T-shirt with the saying, "I am a princess all I'm missing is my kingdom, castle and crown!" with black skinny jeans and she had black DC shoes on. She looked beautiful.

"Are we ready to go?" Jasper asked standing up. The rest of us stood as well, nodding. We headed out the back door with Jasper leading, Tasha and I in the middle and Edward, Bella, and Emmett in the back. Jasper took us to a clearing about 15 miles away from the house with no humans near by. We all waited for Tasha to catch the scent of the deer about a mile to the west but she surprised us all. She went to stand in the middle of the clearing and sad down, waiting like it seemed to us. We were about to go get her when she put a hand to stood us. We stood at the edge of the clearing, watching. Then her lips started moving but we couldn't understand what she was saying. We waited some more and a few minutes after she started saying whatever, animals started to appear. We watched in awe as the animals came up to her, watching as she talked with them, when some left, and as she drank from the ones that stayed.

We were about to go ask her what just happened but she put up a finger and then she was on her feet in a flash watching one side of the clearing. Then we smelled a panther near and then she appeared. Tasha and the panther stared at each other when the lion ran up to her. But what surprised us was that Tasha embraced the panther, talking to her. Then we began to notice other cats arriving. There were tigers, snow leopards, more panthers, lions, cougars, and mountain lions.

When they noticed us, they all formed a circle around Tasha and started growling. We acted on instinct, we crouched low and started growling as well. We were about to attack when Tasha's voice rang loud and clear, "STOP!"

We looked up at her.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I did not do what I just did so you guys could kill my family," Tasha growled and we gaped at her. Bella stood out of her crouch and started to walk toward Tasha when a panther walked a little forward and growled at her. Edward sprang forward ready to defend Bella when Bella put up a hand to stop him. Tasha started to talk to the cats again. They all lay down next to her except for a female panther that stood next to her. The panther that walked out went back in the circle and lay down as well. They all stared at us.

"What do you mean that they are your family, Tasha?" Bella asked.

"I mean that the cats you see here are what I go to for my problems when I was human. I was wandering through the woods days after that day, the one I was telling you about, I found a baby panther cub. The cub liked me and so I started playing with her. Then her mother came and seen me with her. I knew


End file.
